1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support frame, and more particularly to a foldable support frame assembly for supporting an article, such as an inflatable bed mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Taiwanese Utility Model No. 212460, the applicants disclose an inflatable bed that includes a bedstead frame assembly convertible between unfolded and folded states. However, the bedstead frame assembly has a somewhat complicated structure.